When gestures are merely declarations of love
by mary-sweetie
Summary: Yano et Ki Suk sont des amis, ayant l'un pour l'autre une affection des plus exceptionnelles. Ils se retrouvent alors confronter à un sentiment encore plus troublant, au point que leurs gestes deviennent alors des déclarations d'amour inavouées. Yaoi


**When gestures are merely declarations of loves**

**Bonsoir, à vous qui prenez la peine de lire cette fic. Les quatres héros de cette fic sont des personnes auxquels je tiens énormément et à qui je souhaite créer une nouvelle vie, différente de celle qui est la leur initialement. **

**Je tiens également à remercier ma femme de coeur sans qui, cette fic n'aurait peut être jamais vu le jour et qui en plus de cela a bien voulu me céder l'autorisation de jouer sa création (Yoon Ki Suk) et sa confiance pour mon écriture, bien qu'elle est la demoiselle qui s'occupe de la correction de celle ci. Je remercie également Coo, la joueuse qui a créée (Min Sun Hee) de m'avoir autorisée de reprendre son rôle dans la fic, de lui donner une vie qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir ailleurs...Et je vous remercie également, vous, lecteurs, de bien vouloir prendre le temps de lire cette fic, qui je l'espère vous plaira et vous donnera envie de vous attacher autant que je le suis à ces personnages si exceptionnels.**

**Résumé:**

On dit souvent que l'amour n'a point de frontières, point de sexe, qu'il s'agit que de la communion de deux âmes qui trouvent en la personne de l'autre, un soutien, un sourire, un geste tendre qui lui procure le plus grand bien. Mais quand est-il si cette personne se trouve être celle qui a toujours été à ces côtés, celle qui lui a permit de se découvrir lui-même, bien que cette relation s'est toujours voulue être des plus exceptionnelles ? Oui, dans une telle situation, vous aussi, vous auriez du mal à reconnaitre ce sentiment comme beaucoup d'autres, vous auriez peur qu'il s'agisse que d'une attirance passagère qui pourrait mettre un terme à cette relation si particulière si tous les non-dits devenaient de passionnées confessions.  
>C'est ce qui arrive à Wada Yano, un jeune étudiant japo-coréen, héritier d'une longue lignée de hauts politiciens, famille éloignée de la famille royale, lorsqu'il découvre que le sujet de ses plus tendres et passionnées pensées, se trouve être son meilleur ami et colocataire, Yoon Ki Suk.<br>Un lien qui s'est toujours voulu à part à ses yeux. Une relation des plus exceptionnelles, si tendres, si naturelle, une à laquelle il tient le plus au monde.  
>Mais que peut-il advenir de tout cela si dès lorsqu'il sent l'odeur de son parfum ou qu'il aperçoit la silhouette de cet être, la seule chose qu'il désire et de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer ô combien il l'aime et le chérit ? Sera-t-il assez fort pour tenter de préserver ce lien auquel il tient le plus au monde, en ne cédant point du champ aux aléas de son coeur qui lui mène la vie dure ?<p>

**WADA YANO  
>feat Kim Hyun Joong<strong>

**Date de naissance :** 01/04/1991 à Osaka, dans le domaine familial.  
><strong>Nationalité :<strong> Coréen de par sa mère & Japonais de par son père  
><strong>Famille :<strong> Une soeur se prénommant Aika, âgée de 18 ans, fausse jumelle d'Eichii, son jeune frère  
><strong>Rang Social :<strong> Riche et bien établi dans la haute société, il est l'héritier d'une longue lignée de hauts responsables politiques, branche éloignée de la famille royale du Japon.  
><strong>Passions :<strong> Le piano qu'il pratique depuis l'âge de 4 ans, il écrit et compose également depuis sa plus tendre enfance, en secret. L'alpinisme, une passion que lui a fait découvrir son père dès sa plus tendre enfance et qu'il a fait découvrir à Ki Suk lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés.  
><strong>Caractère ;<strong> Austère & froid au premier abords, intelligent, orgueilleux, calme, tolérant, observateur, rêveur, passionné, tendre, affectueux avec ses proches, loyal, gentil, maladroit avec les autres, solitaire.  
><strong>Rêve :<strong> Devenir un pianiste-compositeur et non comme le désire son père prendre sa suite comme il l'avait fait à la retraite de son propre père. Plus tard, il souhaite également devenir professeur de piano dans un conservatoire.  
><strong>Matière étudiée à l'université ;<strong> Science politique en suivant le cursus du grand conservatoire de Séoul.

**YOON KI SUK  
>feat Son Dong Woon<br>**

**Date de naissance :** 28/02/1991 à Busan.  
><strong>Nationalité :<strong> Coréen, même s'il a l'air d'être un métis.  
><strong>Famille :<strong> Il possède 3 frères plus jeune que lui, un deux 18 ans ( Shin Yeon), 15 ans ( Seung Ho) 14 ans Iseul et enfin le chouchou de Kisuk qui a 11 ans ( Gippeum)  
><strong>Rang Social :<strong> Riche, sa mère est une ancienne pianiste renommée qui n'est désormais qu'une grande professeure de piano à Busan, quant à son père, il est un ancien médecin qui a changé de métier pour devenir photographe, sa passion depuis toujours.  
><strong>Passions :<strong> Le piano qu'il pratique depuis l'âge de 4 ans grâce à sa mère, il aime également chanter. Il s'intéresse également à l'alpinisme, grâce aux discours passionnés de son ami et a vraiment hâte de pouvoir gravir ses montagnes à ses côtés pour découvrir par lui même, ces merveilleuses vues dont il lui parle...Qu'importe s'il n'est pas un aventurier par excellence.  
><strong>Caractère ;<strong> Avenant, amical, adorable, discret, tendre, à l'écoute des autres, respectueux, il se fait souvent avoir par les autres, se vexe facilement, mélancolique, s'inquiète pour ses amis facilement, a peu de confiance en lui.  
><strong>Rêve :<strong> Devenir un pianiste-artiste pour ainsi suivre les traces de sa mère et aboutir le rêve qu'elle n'a pu exaucer en le mettant au monde. Il souhaite plus que tout la voir fière de lui.  
><strong>Matière étudiée à l'université ;<strong> Droit en suivant le cursus du grand conservatoire de Séoul.

_**Chapitre 1: Love **__**is **__**never where**__** you'd expect**__._

_**Wada Yano**_

Il fallait bien reconnaître que la vie était parfois fourbe pour les êtres humains qui voyaient alors toutes leurs vies s'écroulaient en mils morceaux. Il y avait encore quelques mois, Yano savait parfaitement ce qu'il était et à quel avenir il se prédestinait. Tout était tellement défini, préétabli comme les solutions d'un jeu vidéo qu'il fallait suivre pour parvenir à terminer le jeu haut la main. Bien entendu, ce n'était peut être des solutions qui prenait en compte ce que lui, en tant qu'individu désirait mais elles n'étaient pas moins inutiles. Toute sa vie, il avait suivi ce que sa raison lui intimait, fermant à double tour au fond de son âme, cette partie de sa personne qui se trouvait pourtant être si passionnée. Passionné ? Aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler pour les gens qui le connaissaient, il l'était et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lorsqu'il était intéressé par quelque chose, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de découvrir le moindre détail concernant celui-ci et il se trouvait alors si vivant. Rien à voir avec cette image d'héritier si froid et maître de lui-même qu'il projetait à autrui. Non, seul un noyau de personnes pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu la chance de voir ce côté de la personnalité du jeune homme en action. Attiré depuis sa plus tendre enfance par ce magnifique instrument de musique, qu'était le piano, il avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à se perfectionner à cet instrument en suivant cours sur cours et en s'exerçant seul sur le piano de sa chambre. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait passé plus d'un tiers de ces journées sur cet instrument, qui par sa seule présence parvenait à atténuer la pression sur ses épaules si jeunes et frêles à l'époque. D'un naturel calme et posé, il avait toujours su répondre aux exigences de sa famille, suivant comme un bon petit soldat les souhaits de celle-ci, se comportant comme se devait l'être un héritier de sa condition. Après tout, n'était-il pas Wada Yano, le digne héritier de cette grande lignée de hauts politiciens japonais, conservateurs et cousins éloignés de la lignée de l'empereur de leur pays ? Si bien entendu et il avait toujours tout fait pour en être digne, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autres choix que de suivre les traces de ces ascendants.

Durant de longues années, il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, à laisser la personne qu'il était réellement se faire devancer par ce que les coutumes voulaient de lui. Il n'y avait alors rien de mal à répondre aux attentes de toutes ces personnes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il avait été plus jeune mais désormais son point de vue actuel était bien différent. Bien entendu avec les années, il avait grandi, évolué mais le jeune homme bien obéissant était toujours présent en lui. En effet, bien qu'il désire plus que tout découvrir ce que voulait véritablement dire le mot « liberté », il restait pourtant toujours ce parfait héritier qu'il se devait d'être. Ainsi, on pouvait véritablement dire qu'une guerre sans relâche se livrait à l'intérieur du jeune homme entre sa raison et les battements de son cœur qui désiraient désormais plus que tout se faire connaître. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que depuis son arrivé à Séoul, il y a de cela quelques années alors qu'il était seulement âgé de 16 ans, il avait énormément changé sa façon de voir les choses. En rentrant dans le plus réputé des établissements privés alors qu'il quittait sa terre natale pour celle de sa mère et ainsi s'imprimer des coutumes de celles-ci, il avait fait d'innombrables rencontres dont celle de la personne qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Yoon Ki Suk, était le prénom de ce jeune garçon aussi pur qu'un ange se devait de l'être, si jeune, si tendre, si discret et pourtant si éclatant bien qu'il manquait énormément de confiance en lui. Il mentirait s'il ne reconnaissait pas que c'était cette impression de perfection, qui l'avait touché profondément lors de leur première rencontre au sein de cet établissement, qui fit d'eux de colocataires et camarades de classes. Il était donc évidant qu'il était facile de deviner la suite de leur histoire. A cette époque, tous les deux venaient d'arriver en ville, ne connaissaient personne avec qui ils auraient pu définir une frontière dans leur relation et puis ils leur étaient tellement facile de converser l'un envers l'autre. D'un naturel méfiant, Yano qui avait appris à se méfier des êtres qui voulaient profiter de sa personne, du statut de privilégié qu'il détenait, était résolument devenu avec les années un être d'une froideur et d'un orgueil sans précédent, à la digne image de l'être qu'il se devait d'être.

Cependant, toute cette carapace qui était parvenue à le préserver de tout cela avait fondue comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il avait conversé avec lui dès les premières secondes. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement et à vrai dire, Yano bien qu'il ne le connaissait alors ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve était incapable d'expliquer même à l'heure actuelle ce qu'il s'était passé en lui pour qu'il lui parle de façon si naturelle, comme s'il l'avait côtoyé toute sa vie. Ki Suk semblait déjà à l'époque être une personne à part, un être d'une telle gentillesse et d'une profonde tendresse qui n'avait nullement l'intention de nuire à quiconque. Il lui était alors résolument impossible pour lui de ne point lui accorder sa confiance, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne pourrait alors l'accorder à quiconque. Ki Suk et lui étaient destinés à se rencontrer, il ne pouvait point en être autrement et c'était souvent ce qu'il se disait. Peut être qu'il pensait cela car il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement rêveur pour ne pas dire romantique ? Sûrement, il croyait aux théories du destin, à l'amour véritable, celui qui donnait alors à la personne habitée par celui-ci l'impression de se sentir si vivant aux côtés de la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Il avait bien conscience que de nos jours le peu de personnes qui se disait censé, songeait un seul instant qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire, ni même exister mais il était ainsi et rien ne pouvait vraiment changer cet état de fait. Yano était au fond de lui, une personne aimante et attentionnée, qui était capable de se mettre en retrait pour permettre aux personnes qu'il aimait d'être heureux. Ainsi en étant un digne héritier, il laissait le champ libre à ses cadets de vivre ce bonheur que cela devait être la liberté, quoique maîtrisée dans leur cas. Impossible pour des héritiers d'une lignée aussi somptueuse de faire tâche parmi celle-ci et ils pouvaient compter sur leurs ancêtres pour être remis dans le droit chemin, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Dans tous les cas, c'était leurs points communs qui avaient fais d'eux des amis d'une complicité telle que certaines personnes avaient énormément du mal à penser qu'elle pouvait être anodine et pourtant… Durant de longues années, Yano n'avait jamais remis en cause le moindre geste qu'il avait en son intention pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de la pureté de ses sentiments. Pourquoi aurait-il du le faire ? Il était amoureux d'une magnifique jeune femme, Lin Jade, fille d'un grand homme d'affaires chinois qui avait envoyé sa fille dans le pays d'origine de sa mère pour les mêmes raisons que les siennes, qui semblait correspondre à tout point à ce qu'il espérait d'une demoiselle. Ils étaient tellement similaires, si passionnés par la même passion : l'alpinisme, dont ils pouvaient parler de longues heures sans se lasser, sans parler de leur instrument de musique fétiche. Tout deux passionnés par la belle et somptueuse musique, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à jongler de concerto en concerto, appréciant hautement de passer ce moment avec l'autre. Oui, même maintenant il ne pouvait réfuter le fait qu'il l'avait aimé, qu'il l'avait chérie comme la huitième merveille du monde. C'était alors si facile pour lui de répondre aux attentes de la demoiselle, qui était dans une certaine mesure, son alter ego. Leur confiance mutuelle l'un pour l'autre devait sûrement être la raison pour laquelle, leur couple dura si longtemps et aurait pu continuer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger malaise qui peu à peu était venu le troubler un peu plus chaque jour.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu faire comme si de rien n'était mais il n'était pas un homme à tromper les personnes qu'il aimait. Comment pouvait-il lui murmurer tendrement qu'il l'aimait si au même moment, il commençait à se sentir fébrile face aux formes d'une autre personne ? Une chose tout simplement impossible pour lui qui était d'une loyauté exemplaire et il ne l'avait pas fait. Cependant il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il se sentait toujours autant pathétique en songeant à la manière qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Un appel, dans lequel il lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'ils en restent là, qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir de la sorte mais qu'il ne pouvait lui dire par téléphone. Non, comment pourrait-il confesser une chose qu'il refusait d'admettre lui-même ? Impossible. De plus, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se disait par téléphone sans donner l'impression d'être un lâche. Ce n'était résolument pas son genre et il avait toujours à l'heure actuelle, l'intention de lui expliquer tout cela de vive voix lorsqu'elle reviendrait des États-Unis. Oui, comme toujours il subirait l'entière responsabilité de ses actes ou non-actes, la tête haute sans avoir aucun remord, si ce n'est peut être d'avoir brisé le cœur de son ex petite amie qui s'était alors seulement contentée de murmurer qu'elle attendrait son explication dans ce cas là. Une réponse qui montrait ô combien son ex petite amie était d'une gentillesse extrême et qu'il avait eu énormément de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés pour le temps qu'avait duré leur idylle. Bien sure cette décision ne s'était pas faite sans incidence sur sa personne.

Depuis ce jour, il était résolument perdu, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni même s'il était normal pour un homme tel que lui de ne pas être en mesure de se comprendre lui-même… Comment pouvait-il reconnaître, et ce même en sa personne qu'il se trouvait incroyablement fébrile lorsqu'il apercevait la moindre parcelle de la peau du torse de son colocataire et meilleur ami ? Comment pouvait-il s'avouer qu'il lui arrivait de fixer les fesses de celui-ci ou de se laisser à d'agréables pensées qui le rendaient tout simplement fou ? Jamais, non, ce n'était résolument pas possible. Il se refusait à de telles pensées et pourtant lorsqu'il n'y faisait pas attention ou lorsqu'il se laissait divaguer, ses yeux se posaient alors sur Ki Suk, qui devait sans doute ignorer les tourments dont il était la raison. Pourtant même à l'heure actuelle, il se refusait à l'idée qu'il pouvait être attiré physiquement par son meilleur ami. Que pourrait-il se passer s'il acceptait une telle chose ? Qu'est ce qu'il serait alors contraint d'admettre ? Il n'en savait rien et pour une fois, il ne désirait nullement le savoir, ayant bien trop peur de perdre à tout instant cette personne qu'il adorait et affectionnait tellement. Son âme ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de souiller une amitié telle que la leur, de laisser une histoire d'attirance charnelle mettre un terme à cette affection si spontanée, si réelle, si sincère. Yano, ne le désirait pas surtout que cela pourrait remettre tout en cause, tout. Alors il préférait ne pas y songer, ne pas penser à cette gêne qu'il ressentait lorsque son ami se déshabillait dans leur chambre, lorsqu'il se retrouvait presque nu face à lui, qui détournait le regard dans un signe de respect pour camoufler ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Oui, il ne devait en aucun cas venir trahir les réelles pensées qu'il avait pour lui. Et pourtant dès lorsqu'il se laissait perdre dans ses pensées, celles-ci l'assaillaient de toute part, le retenant prisonnier malgré lui. Il ne trouvait alors que son seul salut que lorsqu'il était derrière les touches de son piano alors que ses fins doigts effleuraient celle-ci pour produire un son qui parvenait à lui faire oublier un tant soit peu cette attirance qui se faisait malgré lui de plus en plus tenace, aussi folle et désagréable qu'un fantasme interdit qu'on n'avait nullement le droit d'avoir. Pourtant tous ces tourments ne semblaient point être visible aux yeux des autres et encore moins à ceux du principal concerné. L'art de la dissimulation avait toujours été sa spécialité et il dont évident qu'il savait agir de façon naturelle avec lui bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'aller plus loin…ou du moins en avait-il seulement conscience qu'après avoir agi et il ne pouvait rien y faire. A partir du moment où Ki Suk ne réagissait pas, il n'y avait alors aucune raison de s'inquiéter et il voulait y croire du fond de son cœur. Oui, il devait y croire et peut être qu'ainsi tout ceci finirait bien par disparaître… Ainsi, il suffisait de faire comme si de rien n'était et c'était ce qu'il s'évertuait à faire, aussi difficile que cela pouvait l'être pour lui. Et dire que cela faisait deux ans que tout cela durait…

Soupirant doucement à l'afflux de tous ces tourments et regrets, Yano se trouvait présentement en train de préparer son matériel pour s'entraîner à l'escalade. Habillé d'un simple débardeur, d'un pantalon de sport moulant extensible qui allait lui permettre de monter convenablement et des chaussons d'escalade comme le voulait la coutume, il se tenait prêt pour l'ascension de ce mur artificiel qui allait lui permettre d'aider Ki Suk à la technique de l'escalade libre. Contrairement à lui, Ki Suk n'avait commencé à se passionner pour ce sport que lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant alors avec quel sérieux celui-ci écoutait patiemment et attentivement ses discours lorsqu'il lui décrivait les magnifiques paysages qu'il avait eu la chance de découvrir en compagnie de son père aux quatre coins du monde. Jamais à l'époque, il n'avait songé un seul instant qu'il aurait pu capter autant l'attention et éveillé en lui une envie de pratiquer ce sport de façon si déterminée. Après tout, Ki Suk n'avait pas l'âme d'un grand aventurier. Peureux de nature bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas l'être en fonction de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'était pas non plus un de ces hommes, qui avait un besoin fou de ressentir l'adrénaline circuler dans ses veines pour se sentir vivant. Il était donc évidant qu'il avait tendance à fuir le danger comme la peste et il n'y avait rien en soi qui pouvait le condamner à faire cela. Quant à lui, Yano était peut être un peu plus aventureux. Curieux de nature, il adorait apprendre, découvrir des choses qui jusqu'à ce jour lui était inconnue et il n'avait jamais jusqu'à ce jour refusait une quelconque offre, et ce même si celle-ci comportait une certaine part de risque. Bien entendu, il était loin d'être un casse cou et comme tout homme digne, il savait parfaitement ou se trouvait ses limites et veillait à ne jamais les dépasser. Il savait plus que quiconque qu'il pourrait alors à tout instant se bruler les ailes, si ce n'est de se rompre le cou.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il appréciait ô grandement qu'il soit parvenu à passionner le jeune homme tout autant que lui à ce sport qui n'était résolument pas à la portée de tout le monde. Un entraînement quotidien à l'escalade, voir hebdomadaire, était requis et il fallait se muscler autant pour être en bonne condition physique pour pouvoir exceller et parvenir à utiliser ses propres forces pour se hisser en haut du mur. Ainsi sans être un sportif intensif, Yano possédait un corps parfait qui faisait de lui et ce malgré lui d'être l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'université dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais. Une popularité qu'il partageait également avec son meilleur ami, qui contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, posséder également un fan club à lui seul, sans en avoir réellement conscience. Encore une preuve à ses yeux selon laquelle le jeune homme ne pensait pas un seul instant être pourvu d'un physique des plus attrayant, et qu'il pouvait éveiller des pensées peu louables en certaines personnes, dont son meilleur ami mais cela était-il mieux qu'il n'en sache rien. Dans tous les cas, depuis ce jour où Ki Suk lui avait fait part de son envie à s'initier à l'escalade, il s'était alors lancé comme défi de le préparer pour un stage en pleine montagne qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques mois et il était promptement déterminé à lui montrer une vue magnifique qu'il avait déjà découvert en compagnie de son père lors de ses débuts. L'engouement pour ce week end qui s'annonçait petit à petit semblait éveiller autant d'engouement chez lui que chez son ami et ils ne cessaient d'en parler continuellement, l'un impatient de découvrir cet endroit et l'autre bien heureux de le voir aussi adorable et passionné par ce qu'il aimait. Finalement bien préparé, sa corde bien attachée et son baudrier bien attaché à celle-ci a sa taille, il se contenta seulement de regarder autour de lui. En effet, ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs en ses lieux, qu'était le gymnase de l'école pour s'entraîner sur le mur d'escalade et bloc artificiel que celui-ci recelait en son sein, pour s'entraîner après leurs cours mutuel. Contrairement à l'époque où ils étaient de simples lycéens, ils suivaient désormais des cursus différents et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à s'y faire même après deux ans passés ici. C'était devenu un besoin vital pour lui de voir son meilleur ami et il ne préférait nullement songer à ce qu'il aurait pu éprouver si celui-ci ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la même chambre que lui dans la résidence…Non, il ne préférait décidément pas y méditer.

Ne le voyant pas arriver alors que les cours de celui-ci avaient dut finir, il y a de cela une demi-heure, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et profita de cet instant pour se détacher et prendre son portable dans son sac pour voir s'il avait reçu le moindre message. Lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait nullement donné signe de vie, il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son inquiétude devenir des plus palpables étant donné que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de le laisser dans l'incertitude alors qu'il se trouvait en retard. Un comportement des plus étonnants entre deux jeunes hommes tels qu'eux peut être en temps normal mais étant donné que Ki Suk agissait de la même façon avec lui lorsqu'il ne lui donnait aucun signe de vie, retenu quelque part, il ne trouvait en aucun cas son geste révélateur et s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à l'appeler pour en avoir le cœur net, qu'il entendit la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir d'une façon brutale alors que des pas venaient à lui. Il n'avait nullement besoin de le regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était peut être risible dit ainsi mais il pouvait reconnaître son parfum à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, comme la façon et la fréquence avec laquelle il respirait lorsqu'il avait couru de longues minutes, comme la manière il posait ses pieds lorsqu'il courrait ou marchait et il savait de source sûre que c'était lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

_**Yoon Ki Suk **_

La journée avait été des plus pénible pour lui, il fallait croire que tout s'acharnait contre lui ou du moins le pensait-il. Il y avait des journées comme celles-ci où il ne comprenait en aucune façon la logique du corps enseignant et surtout lorsque cela le concernait. En effet, il avait reçu, après le déjeuner qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son compagnon de chambre et meilleur ami, une missive, selon laquelle, il avait rendez vous immédiatement après les cours chez le professeur principal de sa formation. Il n'avait alors à ce moment là, aucune idée de ce que celui-ci lui voulait mais comme il pensait qu'il allait s'agir d'une broutille, il avait alors pensé que c'était qu'une affaire de minute et qu'en aucun cas, il pourrait arriver en retard à l'entraînement que son meilleur ami prenait le temps de lui faire pour le préparer à ce week end, où il pourrait alors savourer pleinement la vue de ses longues vues magnifiques que son ami lui dépeignait avec tant de joie et de plaisir. Il le trouvait alors tellement passionné à ses moments là, bien loin de l'image de si taciturne et peu avenant que celui-ci avait coutume de montrer aux autres, qu'il mentirait s'il n'avouait pas qu'il appréciait ô grandement de faire parti de ces chanceux qui avait la chance de connaître le vrai Yano, ce garçon qui se trouvait derrière cet héritier si froid et fermé mais qui gagnait tout autant à être connu. Pourtant, il était vraiment heureux d'être l'un des rares êtres auprès desquels celui-ci consentait à être lui-même et c'était un trésor qu'il préférait chérir en secret. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais l'idée de partager celui-ci lui était tout aussi pénible qu'elle pouvait l'être pour son ami, enfin le souhaitait-il vraiment. Après tout, Yano avait toujours été quelqu'un d'à part pour lui. Alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver dans cette grande capitale ô bien différente de sa ville d'origine qu'était Busan, il s'était senti totalement perdu et Yano qui était dans le même cas que lui, bien qu'habitué aux grandes agglomérations l'avait pris en quelque sorte sous son aile lorsqu'il était tombé sur lui à l'aéroport alors qu'il se perdait dans les numéros des navettes qui ralliaient celui-ci à la grande ville. C'est en prenant son courage à deux mains qu'il était venu à lui, malgré ses grands airs austères, pour lui demander de l'aide, que celui-ci lui apporta bien gentiment alors qu'il découvrait qu'il se rendait également à son lycée. Amical, il fut évidant que durant le trajet, heureux d'avoir trouvé de l'aide par un de ces probables camarades, il avait conversé avec plaisir avec lui et c'était senti vraiment heureux de l'avoir comme colocataire également. A croire que le destin les avait fait se rencontrer et il devait bien admettre que cette idée lui convenait parfaitement car il était désormais plus qu'heureux d'être son ami, pour ne pas dire meilleur ami. Jamais il ne regretterait de l'être, ça il en était persuadé.

Ainsi, il savait plus que quiconque que celui-ci était très à cheval sur la ponctualité et qu'il était loin d'apprécier le retard d'autrui et surtout le sien. Tout comme lui, Yano était quelqu'un qui prenait énormément soin de ses proches et amis et il était donc évident qu'il avait tendance à s'inquiéter d'un quelconque retard ou silence de la personne qu'il appréciait, d'autant plus si celui-ci avait toujours pour coutume de le prévenir d'un quelconque retard. Désormais qu'il était resté près d'une demi-heure dans la salle d'étude de son professeur, il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir point informé son ami et la seule chose qu'il avait désormais en tête était d'arriver le plus vite au gymnase pour s'excuser de ne l'avoir point informé. Il savait qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer un message une fois sorti de son entretien avec son professeur mais à vrai dire, la nouvelle qu'il avait appris avait été telle que même à l'heure actuelle alors qu'il courrait à travers les ruelles du campus devant le regard étonné de certains étudiants, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils l'avaient désigné comme le délégué de sa filière pour son année, lui, un simple étudiant parmi tant tous les autres. Ce n'était pas fausse modestie de sa part mais il avait énormément de peine à croire qu'il pouvait être mieux prédestiné que les autres à remplir cette tâche. Bien entendu, il était un excellent élève qui avait même le mérite de suivre un double cursus, comme l'un de ses sunbaes et néanmoins amis, Kim Hyun Min, cependant il était loin d'être l'un des élèves des plus imposants par sa présence. On pouvait même dire qu'il faisait toujours en sorte de rentrer dans le lot, bien qu'il arrivait qu'il soit la proie à des garçons imbus de leur personne, de leur statut bien plus supérieur au sien, surtout lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit lycéen mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'à l'heure actuelle, il en était toujours autant atteint. Il était tellement difficile de passer au-delà de la méchanceté gratuite de certaines personnes et Ki Suk était résolument incapable de comprendre quel plaisir on pouvait prendre en détruisant la confiance des autres d'une manière aussi peu aimable… Il ne la comprendrait sans doute jamais, n'étant tout simplement pas capable de faire du mal à autrui de manière volontaire, du moins l'espérait-il. Dans tous les cas, il ne comprenait nullement la décision du corps enseignant en ce qui concernait sa désignation, sans cependant ne pas ressentir une certaine fierté. Après tout, cette désignation récompensait un certain travail exceptionnel de sa part, qu'ainsi on reconnaissait qu'il était un étudiant des plus exemplaires. Il était plus que persuadé qu'à cette nouvelle, ses parents allaient être fiers de lui et il allait en être pour son ami, son meilleur ami qui allait être le premier à apprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Pour faire le mariole ? Non, assurément pas mais pour lui donner tout simplement l'explication de son retard.

C'est donc a bout de souffle qu'il arriva au porte du gymnase alors qu'il ouvrait ses portes pour s'y engouffrait, comme il s'y attendait, il n'avait pas fallu énormément de temps à Yano pour prendre la décision de l'appeler et il devait reconnaître que cette idée lui faisait énormément de plaisir. Yano était en quelque sorte son ange gardien et c'était souvent parce que ses bourreaux craignaient ses représailles qu'ils cessaient de venir le brimer comme ils le faisaient auparavant. C'est donc sans plus de cérémonie qu'il se dirigea vers celui-ci pour arriver à sa hauteur en posant ses mains sur ses genoux à bout de souffle, tentant de commencer un semblant d'explication qu'il se devait de lui donner alors que la respiration lui manquait.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé… Yano… je… j'ai du me rendre au bureau de mon professeur… principal. » **

Incapable d'en dire plus pour l'instant, il se força à prendre une bonne inspiration pour tenter de calmer les battements fous de son cœur qui ne voulaient pas s'apaiser. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été un marathonien des plus exceptionnels et que l'endurance était loin d'être son sport favori en épreuve sportive. Il s'obligea alors à relever le regard vers son meilleur ami et se passa la main derrière la nuque pour s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés du sac du jeune homme alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il était parvenu à lui dire. Lorsque celui-ci lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de son sac de sport, il le remercia tout simplement et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se réhydrater alors que Yano, lui lançait tout simplement dans une voix sereine.

**« Je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave pour le retard, je me faisais juste un peu de soucis. J'espère qu'il n'avait rien de grave à t'annoncer, au moins ? »**

Souriant aux mots de son ami qui les avaient prononcés avec un ton calme quoiqu'un peu porteur d'inquiétude à son égard, il secoua négativement la tête et en buvant une dernière gorgée alors que son souffle reprenait doucement un rythme normal de croisière, il ajouta.

**« Non, rassures-toi. En fait, je pensais que… c'était un truc concernant le cours mais en fait… tu as désormais devant toi, le délégué officiel de la seconde année de droit, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » **

Il avait employé un ton plus énergique pour le reste de sa phrase qui ne pouvait cacher l'émoi et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cette nouvelle. Cependant, il savait tout autant que son ami que leurs entraînements quotidiens ainsi que leurs temps libres disponibles l'un avec l'autre allaient sûrement en compatir, c'est pour cela qu'il ajouta vivement.

**« Par contre, je pense que mon temps libre va sûrement être réduit à cause de toutes les tâches qui vont m'être attribuées, mais je tâcherais d'être un élève très assidu…ça me chagrinerait de ne pas être en bonne condition physique pour ce stage en montage. J'ai tellement envie de découvrir cet endroit dont tu m'as parlé… Tu m'aideras, n'est ce pas ? »**

C'est vrai que son temps libre allait en pâtir mais il ne désirait nullement abandonner l'idée d'aller à ce stage d'escalade dans les montagnes avec son meilleur ami. Cela faisait tant d'années que celui-ci l'entraînait jour après jour pour lui donner les bonnes cartes en main pour être un novice des plus exemplaire et ainsi grimper avec lui, qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas lâcher prise désormais…Non, pas alors que celui-ci avançait à grand pas. Il avait utilisé un ton des plus amicaux alors que son sourire d'ange ne quittait point ses lèvres. Bien entendu, il connaissait sa réponse mais rien ne rejetait l'idée que celui-ci en ait assez de sa personne alors il avait toujours eu tendance à vouloir s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Continuer sa route sans Yano, lui semblait alors tellement inimaginable et pourtant il fallait bien se résoudre qu'un jour leurs chemins allaient se séparer mais il souhaitait nullement y songer, préférant profiter de l'instant présent à sa compagnie qui lui était si agréable. C'est donc avec un sourire plus franc qu'il accueillit le geste de Yano, lorsque celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'il lui murmurait.

**« Idiot ! Bien entendu que tu seras un élève des plus assidus, je n'ai nullement envie d'avoir perdu mon temps alors que tu es enfin prêt pour apprendre l'escalade libre. Je te laisserais sûrement pas abandonné si près du but ! »**

Le regard de celui-ci était résolument doux et il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il appréciait son regard toujours tendre à son égard, ainsi que ses gestes si démonstratifs de leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Il appréciait vraiment leur complicité et pour rien au monde, il échangerait sa place avec une autre personne. Non résolument jamais il en ressentirait l'envie et ça il en était persuadé. Souriant doucement à celui-ci qui le décoiffait toujours dans un geste des plus amicaux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus bel lorsque celui-ci le félicita de sa nouvelle distinction ajoutant même qu'il la méritait aisément et qu'il était véritablement fier de lui. Ô que ces mots étaient agréables à entendre et d'autant plus de la bouche de celle de son meilleur ami, lui qui ne faisait pratiquement jamais d'éloge sauf s'il les pensait réellement. Savourant cet instant de bien être auprès de son ami, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil depuis son arrivée alors que son ami était résolument prêt à affronter des montagnes. L'observant à la dérobée, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette si parfaite de son ami. Bien que celui-ci l'ignore aisément, Ki Suk s'était rendu compte à la suite d'une relation amoureuse désastreuse avec sa première petite amie, Soo Rin, qu'il n'était résolument pas un homme à femme. Bien que sa petite amie avait été des plus attirantes et qu'elle faisait déjà tourner la tête à certains hommes, il n'était point parvenu à la désirer un seul instant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'éprouvait à son égard qu'une profonde amitié. Leur idylle ayant duré au final qu'un simple mois et ils étaient restés de bons amis mais cette histoire lui avait permis de mettre à jour, ce qu'il était réellement. En effet, contrairement aux formes si pulpeuses des femmes, il avait un grand faible pour les muscles des hommes et la perfection de ceux-ci sur certains corps. Bien entendu au début, il en avait éprouvé un certain malaise mais désormais, bien qu'il tâchait de le dissimuler sans réellement y mettre de l'acharnement, il ne se réprimandait plus lorsque ses yeux se baladaient sur le corps de certains hommes, sauf un seul : celui de Yano. Le jeune homme avait toujours été des plus populaire et admiré par les jeunes femmes, il est donc évidant qu'il avait tout pour attirer le regard. Après tout, bien qu'il donne l'impression d'être fin de sature, il possédait des muscles bien fermes et bien dessinés qui malgré lui, ne le laissait tout simplement pas insensible. Cependant, au fond de lui-même, il se réprimait de poser un tel regard sur son ami qui ne devait en aucune façon découvrir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Tout était tellement flou dans son esprit et la seule chose qu'il ne désirait pas ajouter à tout cela, c'était une probable attirance sexuelle avec son meilleur ami, cela n'étant tout simplement pas louable de sa part. Non, Yano était et devait rester son meilleur ami, lui qui contrairement à lui, avait prouvé à mainte reprise que les corps féminins l'attiraient tout simplement. Qu'elle pourrait-être alors sa réaction s'il découvrait ses tourments ? Il ne désirait point le savoir, bien trop tétanisé par cette idée. C'est pour cela qu'il détourna rapidement le regard en se levant précipitamment pour se dégager doucement du geste de son ami.

**« Bon, il serait peut être temps que je songe à m'équiper, je suppose. »** s'exclama-t-il avec entrain quoiqu'un peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'éprouver si spontanément à la vue de ce corps, avant de poursuivre. **« Tu m'accordes quelques minutes ? Je vais aux vestiaires me changer et je reviens vite. » **

Finissant ses mots dans un sourire amical, il prit son sac de sport qu'il avait avec lui et s'élançant vers les vestiaires, en laissant derrière lui un Yano rassuré de voir qu'il s'était de nouveau inquiété pour rien. Une fois revêtu de son équipement qui était similaire à celui de son ami, il se positionna sans un mot à côté de sa corde de soutien, tout comme son ami, qui était désormais devenu très sérieux. Comme un bon élève attentif, il écouta soigneusement les conseils et avertissements de son ami ainsi que les rudiments à connaître de cette technique. A la différence de celles qu'il avait apprise auparavant la corde ne servait que de soutien pour atténuer une quelconque chute si celle-ci survenait mais contrairement à d'autres techniques, ils n'utilisaient pas d'ancrages qui permettaient toute sécurité au grand maximum. C'est donc en élève sérieux qu'il attacha son baudrier comme lui indiquait Yano et après avoir soigneusement vérifié son matériel, ils s'élancèrent tous les deux à la conquête de ce mur qu'il connaissait désormais pratiquement par cœur pour l'avoir exploré à maintes reprises. Cependant comme Yano lui avait toujours dit, il ne fallait absolument pas se sentir trop en sécurité car dans la nature, il est souvent impossible de prendre deux fois le même chemin et il fallait toujours faire attention aux appuis qu'on choisissait. Ayant confiance en l'expérience de son ami dans ce domaine qu'il connaissait, il prenait très soin de ne jamais se déconcentrer lorsqu'il posait l'une de ses mains ou pied sur une des prises, étant essentiellement à ses moments là que les escaladeurs faisaient des erreurs de débutants malgré eux.

Comme toujours Yano en parfait grimpeur, le devança rapidement de l'autre côté du mur d'où il se trouvait, déplaçant son corps avec aisance sur les prises du mur. Rien de bien étonnant pour un chevronné tel que lui, se disait-il. A ce moment là, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer de nouveau un bref instant alors que son corps était si parfait, si beau alors qu'il se recouvrait doucement d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui ne faisait que le rendre d'autant plus magnifique. Remarquant une nouvelle fois sa contemplation malgré lui, il soupira légèrement de dépit pour sa personne et se força à détourner le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son ascension, bien que de nouveau un peu fébrile. C'était son meilleur ami, son ami et non un objet de fantasme ou de contemplation, il devait absolument se résonner et pourtant il n'y parvenait pas sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Alors qu'il tachait de reprendre sa concentration et le contrôle de sa personne pour choisir quelle prise il devait prendre pour continuer son ascension, il vit alors un objet lourd tomber non loin de lui. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes pour prendre véritablement conscience de quoi il s'agissait et lorsque la réponse percuta de plein fouet son esprit, il sentit alors son cœur ne faire qu'un tour alors qu'il sentait légèrement sa main trembler ainsi que son corps. Non, il ne voulait pas baisser le regard, non il ne désirait nullement regarder de quoi il s'agissait ayant alors bien trop peur de la réponse mais un simple regard vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son ami l'informa pleinement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une chute, son meilleur ami venait de tomber telle une masse sur le sol et en l'espace d'une seule seconde, son esprit était devenu si vide. Yano venait de tomber au sol avec force et l'idée qu'il pouvait être désormais mort ou gravement blessé le tétanisé totalement. C'était de sa faute si c'était arrivé, Yano avait toujours tendance à bien vérifié son équipement à chaque fois pour qu'il ne risque absolument rien et peut être qu'il avait commit une faute sur son propre équipement… ça semblait tellement logique à ses yeux. C'est donc totalement tétanisé mais inconsciemment qu'il se glissa au sol en redescendant aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour porter assistance à son ami immédiatement. La peur semblait alors totalement habiter son être, il était si terrifié à l'idée de le perdre que celle-ci lui crevait le cœur, lui donnant même la nausée alors qu'il s'agenouillait avec difficulté auprès de son ami qui semblait alors encore conscient. Son visage exprimait une profonde inquiétude et peur qu'il était tout simplement incapable de camoufler même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait du le faire car cette crainte pouvait révéler certaines choses qui pourraient remettre en doute la pureté de leur lien. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, c'est alors avec une voix rempli d'inquiétude et secoué par de légères coupures due à la vive émotion qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle qu'il lui demanda.

**« Yano…Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? … Je suis vraiment désolé, Yano, c'est peut être de ma faute, je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Quand je t'ai vu tomber, je me suis imaginé le pire des scénarios et j'ai eu tellement peur… Je m'imaginais déjà que tu n'étais plus et…et…que sans toi, j'aurais vraiment du mal à vivre… »**

Il savait bien que ce qu'il disait n'avait ni queue ni tête, que c'était peut être pas les mots qu'il convenait mais il ne parvenait pas à les retenir. Il avait eu tellement peur en redescendant à sa hauteur, tellement effrayé à l'idée qu'il était inconscient, voir pire que son cœur avait surpassé sa conscience. Vivre sans lui était résolument une chose à laquelle il avait le plus peur car il ne pouvait nullement songer à celle-ci, non c'était bien trop lui demander, à lui et à son pauvre cœur. Cependant, bien que ces mots montrent à quel point son inquiétude envers son ami était réelle, il se força à reprendre plus ou moins son calme en ajoutant seulement.

**« Enfin…Je veux dire…Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?…S'il te plaît, Yano, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. » **

Sa voix était quelque peu suppliante alors qu'il fixait son ami d'un regard pénétrant cherchant en lire en lui pour y trouver un semblant de réponse. Il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse chute et en son âme et conscience, il était intimement persuadé qu'il avait du se casser quelque chose et si pire que cela, il s'était rompu la colonne vertébrale ? Rien qu'à cette idée son cœur se retournait et c'est donc avec un bien être non dissimulé qu'il appréciât ô grandement la chaleur et la douceur de la main du jeune homme sur sa joue qui avait fait en sorte de se relever un peu en prenant appuie sur son bras pour venir lui caresser tendrement le visage de cette main. Un geste qui semblait alors loin d'être anodin aux yeux des autres mais qui était des plus naturels entre eux deux qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être tendre et attentionné, l'un envers l'autre. C'était tellement apaisant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, que les tourments qui l'assaillirent depuis quelques minutes semblèrent peu à peu s'apaiser alors que Yano lui murmurait dans une voix des plus tendres et inquiète.

**« Je vais bien, Ki Suk. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ça me fait encore plus mal de te voir dans un tel état par ma faute. Je n'aime décidément pas te voir avec cet air soucieux et coupable… »** Commença-t-il doucement alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur sa joue pour approfondir son geste avant de poursuivre doucement. **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? C'est mon baudrier qui a lâché alors fais moi un sourire, s'il te plaît. »**

C'était tellement rassurant de savoir qu'il allait bien, si apaisant qu'il sentit quelque peu mieux à ces mots, appréciant toujours avec plaisir cette caresse sur sa joue qui ne faisait qu'approfondir de son soulagement de le voir capable d'avoir un tel geste à son égard. C'est donc avec une certaine timidité qu'il répondit à sa requête. Si Yano désirait qu'il lui sourit, il le ferait, il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour atténuer la douleur qu'il avait dut endurer quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant celui-ci semblait s'excuser de l'avoir mit dans un tel état, qu'il était résolument désolé de lui avoir fait connaître de tels tourments. Secouant négativement la tête alors que celui-ci cessait son geste sur sa joue, il murmura simplement incapable de retenir ces mots.

**« Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais ? Quand ton sort est remis en cause, c'est peut-être bête, je le conçois mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi. Tu sais… tu es l'une des personnes des plus chères à mes yeux et ça me semble normal d'être préoccupé par ton sort. Peut être que je ne devrais pas l'être mais je ne puis en faire autrement et ce même si cela peut te sembler déplacé…Je suis désolé si ça l'est à tes yeux, vraiment... » **

Il ne mentait pas, c'était résolument impossible pour lui d'en faire autrement, il tenait à Yano énormément, peut être bien plus que ce que deux meilleurs amis devaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre, il en avait peut être pleinement conscience mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que c'était un sentiment partagé. La preuve, Yano s'était inquiété dès l'instant ou il n'avait point eu de ces nouvelles, s'apprêtant même à l'appeler pour se rassurer alors il savait qu'il pouvait dire ces mots sans crainte de représailles et lorsque celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement, il ne détourna nullement le regard, voulant absolument avoir une réponse de sa part. S'il lui disait que c'était anormal, promis il tâcherait d'atténuer ses inquiétudes le concernant mais si tel il le pensait celui-ci partageait ce qu'il ressentait alors il n'avait plus à rien à craindre, n'est ce pas ?

**« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire et je ressens exactement la même chose lorsque cela te concerne… C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de te voir si inquiet, si coupable…Désolé, de me montrer si égoïste envers toi en te demandant de réprimer ce que tu ressens alors que je n'ai nullement le droit de le faire. »**

Le regard de son ami avait été franc et il ne l'avait point quitté du regard un seul instant. Soulagé de voir à quel point ils éprouvaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire faiblement alors qu'il se relevait pour l'aider à faire de même. C'est alors qu'il le vit grimacer de douleur alors qu'il manquait de s'effondrer, bien mal à point comparé aux mots rassurants qu'il s'était pris la peine de lui assurer. Ne supportant tout simplement la vue de son ami pris par la douleur, il l'obligea à s'appuyer sur son dos pour le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, prisonnier d'une inquiétude sans précédent alors qu'il le voyait frapper par une fièvre due au choc de l'accident, le laissant alors tout simplement à demi conscient. C'était tellement horripilant pour lui de ne pas être en mesure de courir plus rapidement à travers les ruelles du campus qui les séparer de l'endroit ou celui-ci pourrait recevoir des soins qui pourrait venir atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il sentait à quel point, celui-ci peinait à prendre sa respiration et avait tendance par moment à relâcher sa prise autour de son cou dans les moments où il semblait perdre peu à peu conscience. S'il en avait la possibilité, il aurait tout fait pour venir amoindrir la douleur de son ami, pour faire en sorte qu'il souffre moins mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire de son mieux pour arriver rapidement à l'infirmerie, quitte à s'effondrer d'épuisement, une fois arriver là bas.

_**Wada Yano**_

Idiot ? On pouvait dire qu'il était. Bien trop préoccupé par la sécurité de son meilleur ami pour apprendre cette nouvelle technique, on pouvait bien reconnaître qu'il avait fait une erreur de débutant en ne vérifiant pas correctement son équipement. S'il y avait regardé de plus près, il était évident qu'il aurait vu que son baudrier était défectueux et qu'il pouvait se rompre à tout instant. Cependant, ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait que se sentir profondément navré d'avoir était assez stupide pour avoir raté une étape du BABA qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il devait alors s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il s'était rompu le cou mais fort heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être briser la colonne vertébrale. Le tapis de soutien qui se trouvait sous lui semblait avoir rempli sa mission en amortissant sa chute et il en était fort heureux. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il ressentait une cruelle douleur à l'épaule gauche sur laquelle il était tombé en atterrissant ainsi qu'à sa cheville mais sur le coup, il n'avait rien ressenti. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait autre chose en tête que celle-ci ? Probablement car lorsqu'il avait vu le regard effrayé et désemparé de son ami, celle-ci semblait alors n'être rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait de voir celui-ci dans un tel état. Yano connaissait tellement Ki Suk qu'à cet instant précis, il savait qu'il avait eu horriblement peur pour lui et qu'il s'était senti immédiatement coupable, s'attribuant sans vergogne sa chute comme toujours. Cette idée bien qu'insupportable et pourtant tellement clairvoyante, l'intima alors de faire comme si de ne rien n'était et comme si la nausée qu'il ressentait désormais petit à petit n'était rien. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable et il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire, ayant à son égard un geste tendre qu'il avait tellement l'habitude d'utiliser pour tenter d'apaiser les tourments de son ami qui était facilement anxieux, n'ayant alors nullement conscience de son geste, ainsi de l'insistance qu'il avait à la frôler de ses doigts. Il aimait tellement le caresser de la sorte, de lui donner la part de tendresse que son cœur souhaitait lui apporter mais il n'avait nullement le droit alors qu'il se sentait si fébrile face à lui en ce moment. Établir un contact physique entre lui et sa personne était résolument une chose dangereuse même si son ami ne semblait point se soucier de ce que les convenances définissaient entre deux hommes de leur âge. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était intimé à rompre ce contact, que s'il avait pu être possible il aurait tout fait pour ne point cesser, le cœur serré. Il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de penser aux significations de tous ses gestes mais difficile à faire lorsque le jeune homme lui donnait des raisons de le faire. Ils étaient tellement sur la même longueur d'ondes que s'en était presque horripilant parfois. Cependant cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que les tourments qu'il avait pour sa personne étaient partagés et il refusait même de songer à cela, étant tout simplement impossible à ces yeux. Ki Suk était sûrement aussi hétérosexuel, que lui l'avait pensé à une époque et il voulait croire que son attirance était due qu'à un coup tordu de son esprit, une curiosité malsaine qui n'avait point sa place dans leur relation qui était tout le contraire de cela. Jouant ainsi la comédie pour tenter d'apaiser les tourments de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de chanceler lorsqu'il se laissa aider par celui-ci pour se lever. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et il fut incapable de retenir ce léger gémissement de douleur dû aux blessures qu'il avait. Il se sentait tellement mal, qu'il n'eut nullement la force de repousser l'aide de son ami, déjà à demi conscient. Il fallait croire que l'adrénaline du choc était passée car il remarqua à peine lorsque Ki Suk l'intima à monter sur son dos. C'est lorsqu'il se laissa enivrer par l'odeur si particulière de son corps et de son parfum qu'il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire sans pour autant être en mesure de pouvoir faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Bien trop secoué par la souffrance que son corps supporté sans parler de la fièvre qui semblait être le résultat sadique de tout cela, il se laissa tout simplement aller sur le dos de son ami, fermant les paupières presque inconscient, presque incapable de respirer convenablement. Seulement sa raison l'intimait alors de prendre conscience de tout cela et dans ces petits instants de lucidité, il resserrait son étreinte autour du cou de son ami, à l'aide de son seul bras valide, ouvrant alors quelques secondes ses yeux pour voir avec difficulté où ils se trouvaient. Interceptant des regards intrigués sur sa personne, il se maudissait d'être si faible face à ces personnes qui ne manqueraient sans doute pas de critiquer sa conduite, sa condition et cette information serait alors sans doute ébruitée dans toute l'université… L'héritier Wada s'était montré si faible et cette idée lui retournait les entrailles face aux réprimandes de son père si celui-ci venait à être au courant de cela.

Yano, qui était bien trop orgueilleux, fier, ne pouvait alors nullement supporter cette idée et il se forçait inexorablement à garder les yeux bien ouverts mais cette fièvre était résolument en train de gagner la bataille et c'est à demi-conscient qu'il remarqua qu'il était alors allongé sur un lit alors que l'infirmière s'activait pour lui apporter les premiers soins. Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'il se trouvait si faible qu'à l'heure actuelle, le jeune homme avait développé un instinct de survie qui repoussait tout simplement et ce même de façon violente, toute personne qui tentait de s'approcher de lui. Il repoussait loin de lui tout élément qui pourrait rendre sa faiblesse encore plus pathétique et seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient s'approcher de lui à ces moments là : sa tante, qui était pratiquement celle qui l'avait élevé, ses frères et sœurs et Ki Suk. Il fut donc évident qu'il repoussa avec ardeur la main de la jeune l'infirmière qui eut à son intention un geste pour vérifier sa température et fit de nouveau le même geste lorsque celle-ci lui toucha le bras gauche alors qu'il poussait un râle de douleur en se levant violemment tellement mal au point, malgré les protestation de celle ci. Ses yeux étaient embrumés tellement la douleur se trouvait insoutenable, il avait l'impression qu'un affreux bourdonnement était en train de le rendre fou alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose un peu de repos. Un repos qu'il ne pourrait qu'avoir qu'auprès qu'une personne Ki Suk. A ce moment là, il n'avait nullement conscience du spectacle pathétique, ni de l'inquiétude qu'il devait susciter en son ami, bien trop incapable de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une simple seconde, son esprit étant bien trop épuisé. La seule chose qu'il avait conscience était qu'il avait besoin de lui et c'est donc dans une voix des plus tourmentées, brisée qu'il murmura seulement.

**« Ki Suk, s'il te plait…viens…j'ai besoin de toi… » **

Il n'avait nullement conscience de ces mots, si ce n'est qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sentir sa présence à ces côtés, chose dont il était privé pour l'instant et lorsqu'il sentit la main du jeune homme, bien qu'un peu inquiète venir se poser sur sa joue, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être alors qu'elle lui faisait tant de bien. Sentir sa peau si tiède sur la sienne si brûlante lui faisait un tel bien, apaisant tout simplement la douleur que cette fièvre engendrée en lui. Lorsque celui-ci lui murmura qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait nullement à s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien, il n'eut pas que d'autres possibilités d'y croire. Cette fièvre lui faisait perdre totalement pied mais il y avait bien une chose qui le ramenait à la réalité, Ki Suk.

**« Je resterai autant que tu auras besoin de moi. Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde, sois en sûr…Je serais avec toi alors laisses-toi te faire soigner, d'accord. »**

Du bout des doigts celui-ci lui caressait la peau avec douceur alors qu'il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de naturel et de sincérité. Si seulement Ki Suk découvrait à quel point ces mots lui allaient droit au cœur, ô combien il le rendait fébrile ainsi même malade. Il avait tellement peur de ce que cela éveillait en lui, si terrifié de laisser une vérité tout détruire sur son passage. C'est pour cela et pour faire taire l'envie qu'il avait de venir cueillir cette main au creux de ses lèvres, qu'il vint doucement capturer la main du jeune homme dans la sienne alors qu'il s'était assis à ses côtés tout près de lui. Non, il ne devait absolument pas songer à ce que ces mots pouvaient bien révéler en lui, ce n'était résolument ni le lieu, ni le moment alors qu'une telle idée saugrenue lui traversait l'esprit…Cela était trop dangereux alors que le geste de son ami se voulait être si naturel, si innocent. Il se contenta alors seulement de la garder dans la sienne, la serrer fermement entre ses doigts pour être sûr qu'elle ne le quitterait pas et c'est dans un simple murmure qu'il lança.

**« Merci…Ki Suk. »**

Il tenta alors de regagner ses esprits alors qu'il ne lâchait nullement la main de son ami, soupirant doucement pour tenter de rester conscient face à la douleur qui ne cessait d'habiter son corps, en vain. C'est donc en silence qu'il se laissa soigner par l'infirmière qui avait profité de ce moment là pour appeler une ambulance. Selon ses dires, il semblait qu'il s'était fait une luxation de l'épaule au minimum et qu'elle n'était pas formée pour ce genre de blessure. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre car il était alors à demi conscient et une fois qu'il avait ingéré, l'anti-douleur qu'elle lui avait donné, il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond, limite comateux dans lequel son esprit semblait tout simplement réclamer un repos des plus mérité. Il était alors plongé entre les deux rives de son inconscient et son subconscient. Il n'était pas vraiment certain d'être endormi comme il n'avait pas la certitude d'être éveillé. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, il planait tout simplement en ne ressentant rien, si ce n'est cette douce chaleur qu'il ressentait au creux de sa main. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à qui cette chaleur appartenait. Il était tout à fait évident pour lui qu'il s'agissait de la douce et tendre présence de Ki Suk. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il le savait c'était tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter. La seule chose qu'il percevait faiblement était qu'il y avait du mouvement autour de sa personne, qu'il sentait des mains étrangères le transporter, le toucher pour lui administrer des soins dont il était incapable de repousser pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était plongé dans ce sommeil, si lourd, si comateux, ou du moins le pensait-il inconsciemment alors qu'en réalité on lui administrait des médicaments pour atténuer la douleur et permettre sa guérison.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait profondément la chaleur du corps de Ki Suk, qu'il voulait absolument garder sa main dans la sienne, n'interrompre d'aucune façon quelle se soit, le contact entre leurs deux peaux réunies. A cet instant il trouvait tout ceci particulièrement naturel et ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il était en train de s'avouer une vérité qu'il avait pourtant mainte fois tenté de se dissimuler mais qu'importe, de toute façon il ne se souviendrait sûrement plus de rien, une fois qu'il aura repris connaissance alors il pouvait bien se permettre tout ceci, non ? Éprouver un plaisir fou juste en sentant la peau de la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde, celui pour qui il était souvent animé par une jalousie possessive. Oh oui, Ki suk était souvent le facteur clé qui faisait qu'il appréciait ou non une personne. Sans lui, Soo Rin serait peut être une amie au lieu d'être la fille qui d'une certaine façon lui a volé Ki Suk pendant un temps, celle avec qui il avait peut-être perdu son innocence. Mais n'était ce pas normal après tout ? Lui-même était sortit avec Hyo Ni à ce moment là, lui-même avait perdu son innocence avec elle…avait découvert les plaisirs charnels entre une femme et un homme. Et pourtant… Pourquoi diable tout ceci n'avait aucune importance lorsqu'il se retrouvait face au torse nu de son ami ? Pourquoi n'était il pas foutu de s'empêcher de le désirer ? Oui le désirer, c'était bien le mot. Un secret trop longtemps camouflé sous des regards fuyants qui se voulaient être polis. Mais le désir n'était pas la seule conséquence de tous ses tourments, ses sentiments y étaient également pour quelque chose. Le voir sourire, voir ses yeux prévenants, doux et brillants étaient devenus le soleil de sa vie. Malgré le nombre de fois où il tentait de se dire que ce n'était qu'une amitié…A cet instant présent, il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre, une douce mais cruelle illusion qu'il avait prétendu se persuader pour sauver son âme de tout ceci…tout simplement. Sans le comprendre réellement il commençait à prendre conscience de ses sentiments, le fait qu'il désirait Ki suk et personne d'autres à ses côtés, le fait qu'il était inconsciemment jaloux de tous ceux qui se liaient d'amitié avec lui, sans parler de cette cruelle envie de le garder prisonnier près de lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était pas humain de ressentir une telle chose…Une personne pouvait-elle être capable d'aimer une personne à un tel point qu'il pourrait en perdre son âme et son esprit dans cette quête contre la raison ?

Toutes ses questions qu'il était en train de se poser perdirent leurs sens lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Ki Suk venir se mêler à ses cheveux. Il sentait que c'était les siens, après tout son parfum l'enivrait totalement. Il se laissa de nouveau aller à tout ceci sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il entendit même les paroles que son ami avait murmuré à son oreille…Mais il était bien trop calme, à demi inconscient pour tout saisir ou être vraiment capable de comprendre ses mots. Il avait seulement cette horrible impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair mais rien ne pu l'empêcher à cet instant précis de tomber dans un sommeil profond alors que ces simples mots se trouvait être simplement :

**« Dis-moi Yano, est-ce normal de ressentir de tels sentiments… ? Dis moi…je suis perdu… »**

_**Min Sun Hee**_

**« Hé, vous savez que l'héritier des Wada, a été transporté à l'hôpital, tout à l'heure ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vous ? »** Lança une jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'arriver à la table ou se trouvait toute sa bande de copines, toutes aussi commères les unes des autres. Si la jeune femme avait entendu cette remarque, c'était bien parce qu'elle se trouvait juste à la table qui faisait dos à la sienne alors qu'elle s'y trouvait en compagnie de ses amies toutes aussi fortunées qu'elle et toute aussi parfaite qu'elle… Du moins, c'était ce que celles-ci pensaient mais en réalité, il était totalement évidant qu'elle était la créature la plus parfaite de la bande. Une taille parfaite digne d'un mannequin aux mensurations des plus délicieuses, elle était sûrement la plus belle créature qu'on pouvait trouver parmi les rangs de cette université si bien cotée du pays. Il faut dire que Min Sun Hee, de son prénom était l'héritière d'une grande ligne de vêtements de luxe, qui s'était fait en quelque peu d'années un nom dans ce milieu si sélect au point de devenir l'effigie de celle-ci. En effet, désormais, toute personne fortunée devait posséder dans sa garde robe l'une des créations de l'entreprise de son cher père sans passer pour un paria parmi la haute société. Que cela soit une veste, une chemise, un pantalon voir une simple broche, toute personne de leur rang se devait de porter un vêtement appartenant à l'une des collections de cette illustre marque. Il est donc évidant que Sun Hee, en illustre héritière de cet empire prenait grandement bien soin de porter fièrement les collections de son père en avant première. Ainsi, il ne fallait nullement lui demander où elle avait trouvé ces magnifiques chaussures faites sur mesure, ou cette robe si légère qui lui saillait comme un gant car elle se contenterait sûrement de vous affubler d'un regard des plus hautains en continuant son chemin sans vous accorder le moindre mot, ni regard. Hautaine ? Assurément, cependant elle accordait beaucoup d'importance sur ce que les autres pensaient d'elle… Elle en venait même à supporter avec difficultés les critiques qu'on pouvait avoir sur elle, après tout n'était-elle pas censé être parfaite ? Plus que tout, elle désirait qu'on l'admire, la respecte, et la désire. Après tout n'était-ce pas le rêve de toute jeune fille qui se respectait ? Dans la société actuelle et à ses yeux, une femme n'avait que pour seule vocation : la reconnaissance et tout le prouver dans leur comportement. Chaque femme qui se devait, désirait, éprouvait l'envie d'être admiré par les autres pour la beauté dont elle était pourvue… Enfin celles qui en avaient assez pour pouvoir l'être réellement.

Il était donc évident qu'une jeune femme telle qu'elle, à la fleur de l'âge où elle se devait d'être la plus éblouissante, prenait énormément de soin d'elle pour éveiller curiosité, admiration et jalousie. Nombriliste ? N'allons pas jusqu'à là car elle pouvait être une femme des plus délicieuses si elle le désirait. En effet reconnaissons le, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et peu de personnes avaient conscience de la femme en or qui se cachait derrière cette apparence aussi fière et vaniteuse qu'elle portait continuellement jour après jour. On peut donc dire qu'elle triait les gens sur les volets et même si elle était toujours entourée par une bande d'amies qui se disaient être ses meilleures copines, il était réellement rare que l'une d'entre elles portent réellement ce titre à ses yeux. Des vautours, des êtres qu'elle utilisait uniquement pour se faire d'autant plus remarquée admirée par les autres et qui en faisaient de même avec elle, en restant à ses côtés. Il est donc utile de préciser qu'aucune d'entre elles ne savaient réellement qui elle était et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de changer les choses. Bien entendu prétendre que personne n'avait de valeur à ses yeux était également une grave erreur car elle avait énormément de respect pour certaines personnes. Qui ? Des personnes qui avaient fait leurs preuves à ses côtés et qui s'étaient montrées digne de son respect. Parmi ces personnes se trouvait la personne à laquelle elle était liée par des fiançailles, une alliance qu'elle n'avait point décidée par elle-même mais qui était loin de lui déplaire. Wada Yano, l'illustre héritier de la longue lignée de politiciens japonais, venant d'une branche de l'aristocratie japonaise, se trouvait être cette personne, cet homme qui lui était désormais destiné et comment pouvait-on se sentir outrée de l'être ? Impossible. Le jeune homme, bien qu'étant son cadet d'un an avait tout du genre idéal, qui pouvait faire tomber à ses pieds toutes les demoiselles qu'il désirait. Il était pourvu d'un tel charisme, d'une telle classe que personne ne pouvait véritablement le critiquer sans passer pour l'être le plus méprisable qu'il soit. Qu'importe s'il était froid et austère, qu'importe s'il donnait l'impression de s'intéresser réellement qu'à peu de choses ou personnes, on ne pouvait éprouver à son égard qu'un profond respect dès lors qu'on était amené à faire sa rencontre. Poli, propre sur lui-même et d'une profonde délicatesse envers la gente féminine, elle savait plus que quiconque qu'il faisait battre le cœur de dizaines, pour ne pas dire de centaines de filles de l'établissement qui s'imaginaient alors être traitées comme des princesses par cet homme venu d'un autre temps. Un temps où les gentlemans étaient bien plus nombreux et cet homme si charmant, si attirant était destiné à être sien.

Elle mentirait effrontément si elle ne s'était pas sentie heureuse d'avoir été offerte à ce jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré durant un dîner dans son domaine en compagnie de ses parents. Les présentations s'étant rapidement faites, leurs parents leur avaient alors annoncés leur projet les concernant. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour cerner la véritable raison qu'avait poussées leurs deux familles à se lier l'une à l'autre et elle avait été surprise de voir avec quel calme celui-ci avait accueilli la situation en s'inclinant bien respectueusement face à elle. Parfait, c'était le mot qu'il convenait parfaitement à ses yeux pour définir le jeune homme en question, a qui elle consentirait à donner la fleur de sa jeunesse, sa beauté si celui-ci la désirait. Pourtant bien qu'il était l'être des plus poli et respectueux qu'il soit, elle était loin de savoir qui il était réellement et elle ne connaissait que le visage de sa personne qu'il avait consenti à lui montrer. Contrairement à cet homme que celui-ci considérait comme son meilleur ami, ce vaurien de Yoon Ki Suk, tout autant que l'était le père de celui-ci à ses yeux, il n'avait jamais eu à son attention aucun sourire aussi doux et tendre qu'il avait à l'égard ce jeune homme. Jamais non plus, il lui avait ébouriffait les cheveux avec tendresse et amusement pour la taquiner et c'était peut être idiot et futile mais elle en était jalouse. Elle désirait tellement découvrir et connaître l'homme auprès duquel elle allait finir sa vie, l'homme dont elle s'entichait jour après jour en l'observant de loin, à défaut de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui solliciter un peu de son temps libre pour le faire.

Ainsi elle ne pu alors s'empêcher d'être inquiète à l'entente de mots de cette demoiselle alors qu'elle sirotait bien tranquillement un verre d'eau avec ses amies, qui parlaient comme d'habitude des futilités de leurs vies si tumultueuses et fascinantes, du moins le pensaient-elles. Se perdant alors dans ses pensées alors que ses amies ne semblaient avoir nullement entendue la nouvelle concernant son jeune fiancé, elle commença à élaborer le pire des scénarios. Pourquoi avait-il été transféré à l'hôpital ? Pour quelle raison y était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? Et s'il n'était plus ? Tant de questions qui commençaient à lui donner le tournis alors qu'elle était tout simplement incapable de répondre à aucune d'entre elles pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle ne disposait pas des informations nécessaires pour y répondre. Frustrée d'être nullement au courant de tout ceci alors que c'était son promis qui avait été transféré à l'hôpital, elle prit soin de boire rapidement son verre d'eau pour se lever doucement en prétendant qu'elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait un rendez vous important, face aux regards étonnés de ces amies qui semblaient ne point comprendre pourquoi elle était si discrète. C'est donc sans un regard, ni autre mot qu'elle prit en main ses bouquins et son sac pour prendre la direction de la sortie et se rendre à sa voiture alors qu'elle appelait le portable de son fiancé, en espérant qu'une personne décroche et puisse enfin lui donner des renseignements sur le lieu ou celui-ci se trouvait désormais. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut aucune réponse et réitéra un essai en vain. Frustrée de n'avoir point de réponse, elle s'apprêtait à demandait l'aide de son majordome lorsqu'une voix quelque peu familière se fit connaître à ses oreilles.

**« Sun Hee… la chance serait-elle de mon côté pour avoir le bonheur de te trouver enfin seule, aujourd'hui ? » **

Elle n'avait nullement besoin de lever le regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Cette façon si tendre qu'il avait de susurrer son prénom, cette manière qu'il avait de tourner ses phrases, cela ne pouvait être que Kim Hyun Min, ce garçon si étrange qui semblait développer à son intention, une adoration et une passion sans fond. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avançait toujours lorsqu'il venait à sa rencontre pour lui déclarer de nouveau ses sentiments à son égard qui était à ses yeux, si purs, si louables. Au diable… Elle n'en croyait pas un seul mot alors qu'en même temps le jeune homme était connu pour être l'un des don juan de l'université, qui ne manquait nullement l'occasion de faire parler de ses frasques. Comment un jeune homme amoureux et passionné tel qu'il se vantait d'être pouvait simplement passé de couche en couche s'il était réellement sincère ? A ses yeux, tout cela n'avait nullement aucun sens et elle se trouverait alors tout simplement bien bête de croire un seul instant à la véracité de ses sentiments à son égard. Cependant, elle devait reconnaître que le jeune homme ne semblait nullement perdre espoir, qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle l'avait rejeté, mis en doute, les sentiments qu'il prétendait être si passionnés. Autant elle aurait pu penser de lui qu'il était un être pathétique, autant le respect et l'adoration qui lui témoignait ne la laissait pas totalement de marbre mais pas assez pour ressentir l'envie de lui céder un quelconque chemin vers sa personne. Après tout, qui était-il réellement ? Elle ne savait rien sur lui et à vrai dire, elle ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Cependant elle devait reconnaître qu'il était quelqu'un d'une politesse et d'un respect à toute épreuve. Bien qu'il avait toujours tendance à venir l'importuner lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, jamais il s'était imposé à elle et avait toujours fait en sorte de s'excuser de la déranger. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose mais les garçons de nos jours n'avaient pas pour habitude d'agir de la sorte et elle devait reconnaître que c'était tout à son honneur.

Ainsi donc elle n'était pas sans ignorer le sujet que le jeune homme souhaitait aborder en venant ainsi à sa hauteur et bien qu'elle était pressée, elle se contenta seulement de le fixer d'un air nonchalant et froid comme à l'accoutumé et lançant simplement dans une voix froide, remplie de sarcasme.

**« Il faut croire que le destin à bien voulu que ma beauté illumine ta journée, Hyun Min. Après tout, tu es bien le plus grand de mes admirateurs… non ? »**

Sun Hee était le genre de personne à apprécier ô grandement de diriger une conversation comme elle l'entendait. En étant si froide et directe, elle avait toujours tendance à déstabiliser son interlocuteur et la vérité était que tout cela était fait dans ce seul but. Pourquoi ? La simple et bonne raison était le fait qu'elle détestait ne pas maîtriser le sujet d'une conversation, elle était une de ces personnes qui ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'on puisse influencer sa vie et ce même à travers d'une conversation des plus banales. Quoiqu'il arrivait, elle avait besoin de se sentir supérieure et elle consentait à peu de personnes, le droit de mener une conversation avec elle, et il était évidant que le jeune homme ne faisait pas parti de ceux-ci. C'est pour cela qu'elle ajouta seulement pour lui donner de nouveau la parole en s'avançant à sa hauteur pour se mettre en face de lui.

**« Que veux-tu ? Je suis navrée mais j'ai très peu de temps à t'accorder, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire… »**

L'était-elle vraiment ? Nullement, il avait déjà énormément de chance qu'elle consente bien à écouter continuellement ses élucubrations. Quoiqu'elle devait reconnaître que bien qu'elle n'était nullement disposée à accéder à sa requête, elle était énormément flattée d'être à ce point idolâtrer par un homme. Après tout, n'était-il pas magnifique d'être l'objet des pensées d'un homme pour une femme, bien que celui-ci n'était point l'homme qu'elle désirait ? Si seulement son fiancé pouvait avoir à son intention la même vivacité avec laquelle ce jeune homme ne faisait que la perçait de son regard. Si c'était possible, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, elle serait tout aussi près du bonheur qu'un être humain pouvait espérer de l'être.

_**Kim Hyun Min**_

Aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes de cette école, la créature qui hantait constamment les pensées du jeune homme était à l'image de cet être humain semblable à un androïde qui est incapable de la moindre émotion. Min Sun Hee, la demoiselle en question était telle une reine des neiges, froide, hautaine, incroyablement désagréable envers quiconque. La plupart des élèves avait tendance à l'éviter comme s'il désirait plus que tout fuir ses foudres et ses regards de glace. Pourtant cette demoiselle, aussi désagréable qu'elle fut, était aux yeux du jeune homme la créature la plus belle qu'il soit. Cela faisait tellement d'années désormais qu'il la courtisait comme l'un de ses princes d'un autre temps. Il avait seulement fallut qu'il croise son regard une simple seconde pour que le cœur qui battait au fond de sa poitrine ne s'emballe à cette rencontre fortuite. Malgré l'apparente dureté dans son regard, le jeune homme avait pu apercevoir que ce visage inexpressif, quasi-figé de la jeune femme n'était qu'une facette comme un autre. Une barrière qui était seulement érigée pour tenir éloigné quiconque souhaitant s'approcher de tout près d'elle sans son consentement. Derrière ce regard et cette apparence si austère, il était persuadé que celle-ci cachait une femme des plus sublimes, des plus adorables qu'il soit. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été vraiment cohérent avec ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette beauté au regard si envoûtant. Il pouvait passer toute une journée à l'observer loin de lui, à analyser chacun de ses faits et gestes pour tenter de la cerner, déterminer qui était réellement la jeune fille qui s'était accaparée l'emprise totale de son cœur. Il ne fallait pas penser qu'il était un dangereux psychopathe qui suivait l'objet de ses désirs, c'est seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire autrement. La providence avait voulu que cette demoiselle qui hantait le moindre de ses rêves, de ses pensées les plus secrètes, était l'une de ces camarades de promotion, bien que n'étudiant pas la même matière. Il avait alors tout le loisir de la dévorer du regard, de la regarder comme une fleur qui s'éveille à la lumière du jour. Sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, la jeune femme était devenue à ses yeux, les rayons d'un soleil qui l'éblouissaient totalement à la fois si proche mais si loin de lui. Plus que tout au monde, il aspirait en vain à être cet homme qui se tiendrait un jour à ses côtés, ayant assez de mérite pour être un homme digne d'elle, de sa beauté et de cette légère fragilité qui transcendait parfois à travers son regard qu'elle voulait être si dur et méprisant.

Cependant bien qu'il savait son rêve inaccessible pour savoir que sa belle était promise à un autre, il ne trouvait pas la force en lui d'abandonner ce doux rêve auquel il aspirait depuis tant d'années. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner si facilement lorsqu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose et était quelqu'un de très persévérant. Il gardait toujours un optimiste à tout épreuve, ne désirant nullement baisser les bras et faisant toujours en sorte de mettre les chances de son côté. Quoiqu'il arrive, il voulait croire que tout était possible à partir du moment qu'on le désirait vraiment et qu'on mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour y parvenir. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait avec la jeune Sun Hee, il tentait de se rapprochait d'elle doucement, ne cachant nullement son attirance pour elle si ce n'est en gardant cette légère distance dûe à ses origines anglaises et coréennes. Plus que tout, il la voulait, il désirait qu'elle comprenne la puissance des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas s'imposer à elle par la force. Alors en parfait gentleman, il avançait doucement vers elle, faisant parfois un pas en avant un jour, puis trois en arrière le lendemain. Il n'osait pas encore s'affirmer en tant qu'homme aux yeux de la jeune femme, se contentant seulement d'être un prétendant comme un autre qui respectait son point de vue, ce qu'elle désirait de lui. Désormais, depuis qu'il avait découvert que la jeune fille n'était pas insensible aux charmes de son fiancé, une petite alarme s'était mise à résonner au fond de son cœur et il savait devait agir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas abandonner cette petite lueur d'espoir qu'il pouvait envisager. Fin observateur, il avait très rapidement perçu la nature exacte des sentiments que la jeune femme témoigner à l'égard de son promis. Elle le fixait avec cette lueur de tristesse, identique à celle qu'on pouvait lire lorsqu'il la regardait elle et personne d'autre. Cette lueur de tristesse mélangée à celle d'espoir était celle qu'on définissait sous le nom d' « amour non partagé ». Un amour de la pire espèce qui se nourrissait que d'espoirs non avoués, de suppositions et d'envies plus cruelles les unes que les autres car on savait que les chances que celui-ci devienne un amour « partagé » étaient quasi-nulles, inexistantes. Pourtant…L'amoureux transi qu'il était, qui avait le même symptôme que la jeune femme en question, ne parvenait pas à se raisonner malgré les nombreux conseils de ses amis. Ils voyaient à quel point celui-ci se mourrait d'amour pour elle, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle alors que celle-ci semblait presque ignorer sa présence et ce malgré les nombreuses tentatives où il l'avait approché pour lui déclarer ses sentiments. Combien de fois avait-il tenté sa chance ? Combien de lettres ô élogieuses avaient-il écrites à son attention pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un dragueur parmi tant d'autres ? Il ne les comptait plus alors que la réponse qu'il recevait en retour était toujours la même. Elle ne croyait en aucune façon que les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard étaient aussi purs et honnêtes qu'il le prétendait. Pourtant il ne renonçait jamais.

Toutefois encore une fois, il voulait tenter une approche, lui avouer une nouvelle fois ses sentiments au risque de se prendre un énième râteau mais qu'importe il était arrivé à un point où il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Cependant, cette fois ci il ne souhaitait pas seulement que lui avouer une nouvelle fois ses sentiments, il était plus que déterminé à lui demander de lui donner sa chance. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne enfin la possibilité de l'approcher, de la connaître, de lui donner au moins cette chance à défaut de lui promettre qu'elle tenterait de l'aimer. La connaître, découvrir encore plus de choses à son sujet, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait mais il savait qu'une fois devant elle toutes ses belles résolutions allaient partir en fumée. Comme un idiot, il savait d'avance qu'il allait balbutier parfois, incapable de trouver ses mots alors que le regard si merveilleux de Sun Hee allait le fixer comme chaque fois qu'il venait à sa rencontre. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit à quelque pas de lui, marchant à travers la foule du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques dizaines de minutes à rêvasser encore et toujours à elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait se lancer, venir à sa hauteur et lui demander s'il pouvait lui parler un léger instant. Ce n'était plus un débutant et pourtant il n'arrivait point à bouger, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors qu'il la voyait arriver à sa hauteur. Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante, menaçant à tout instant de rompre alors qu'il s'humidifiait les lèvres, les sentant pâteuse. Sun Hee ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point, il lui était parfois pénible de lui adresser la parole, avec quelle difficulté il parvenait à dire quelques mots alors qu'il se sentait tout simplement fébrile face à elle. Une image qui était loin de l'enchanter ayant comme tout homme une certaine fierté qu'il devait mettre de côté dès l'instant où il venait à elle mais il parvenait toujours à dépasser celle-ci, pour venir à elle.

Prenant alors comme toujours son courage à deux mains, il se contenta seulement de l'interpeller alors qu'elle se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de sa personne, lui souriant avec gentillesse et tendresse, incapable de masquer le plaisir qu'il avait de croiser sa route. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir la trouver à cet instant, seule pour avoir la possibilité de lui faire sa demande. Bien entendu, il n'était pas sans ignorer que le fiancé de la jeune femme, qui était le sujet de toutes ses pensées, venait tout juste d'être transférer à l'hôpital après une terrible chute pendant que celui-ci s'entraînait à l'escalade. Comment était-il au courant ? Tout simplement en écoutant les ragots qui circulaient et en étant au bon endroit au bon moment. Il était donc évidant que la demoiselle en question était également au courant ou du moins le pensait-il et cela expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles elle semblait tant frustrée de n'avoir point de réponse de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle lui lança son regard nonchalant et froid, il baissa légèrement le regard alors qu'il recevait comme toujours ces mots pleins de sarcasmes qui avec le temps le faisaient plus sourire qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait et n'hésitait nullement à le dire lorsqu'on lui demandait ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui dirait autant de fois qu'il l'était nécessaire, quitte à se retrouver jour après jour encore plus meurtri après un refus, cependant il ne souhaitait nullement abandonner, il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il était le seul homme à l'aimer telle qu'elle était… Oui, il la méritait bien plus que ce petit prince qui lui servait de fiancé mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son meilleur ami, qui était son cadet et ami. Il la voulait et qu'importe le nombre de mois, d'années que cela allait lui prendre, il l'aurait, il voulait y croire. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne portait pas le jeune homme en question dans son cœur, après tout il le connaissait très peu et semblait être un homme digne dans les discours de son meilleur ami qui lui vouait une amitié sans borne, seulement il était l'être qui occupait les pensées de l'être qui monopolisait toutes les siennes. Il est donc certifié qu'il désirait plus que tout l'évincer de l'esprit de sa dulcinée, prendre peu à peu sa place dans ses pensées, bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve peut être utopique.

Lorsque celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il désirait, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et en s'avançant près d'elle lança simplement dans un ton doux et calme.

**« N'aie aucune crainte, je ne vais point te retenir très longtemps. Je me doute que tu étais sur le chemin pour retrouver ton promis. Tu ne dois pas ignorer qu'il a été transféré à au grand hôpital de Séoul, une chute due un équipement défectueux pendant qu'il s'entraînait avec son ami. » **

Il ne savait pas s'il avait vu juste mais il remarqua aisément que celle-ci n'était vraiment enchanté de la situation, après tout aux yeux de tous les étudiants de cette école, son promis et son ami étaient bien trop proche pour n'être que de simples amis. Enfin tout le monde le pensait mais tout le monde évitait de le dire à haute voix car il était évident que le jeune prince qu'était l'héritier des Wada, avait fait ses preuves avec la gente féminine, en refusant toute proposition que des homosexuels bien courageux étaient venus lui proposer pendant ces soirées de débouches. Souriant doucement à cette contestation tout en soupirant il ajouta seulement.

**« En vérité, je voulais te soumettre une requête. Je sais… que tu ne crois en aucune façon à mes sentiments et bien entendu, je sais ô combien je ne suis pas l'homme qui te convient à tes yeux… Seulement tu ne me connais pas, tu ne vois en moi que ce que je te montre en venant à ta rencontre… Cependant, j'aimerais énormément que tu me donnes ma chance… que tu me laisses au moins devenir ton ami, à défaut d'être plus. J'aimerais que tu me donnes la chance de devenir ton ami… »**

Ce qu'il préférait omettre, c'était le fait qu'il voulait être là pour elle lorsque son promis prendrait pleinement conscience que ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami n'étaient pas aussi anodins qu'il le pensait, qu'il voulait être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait venir se reposer lorsque l'inévitable à ses yeux allait se dérouler mais il fallait croire que la jeune femme n'était nullement disposée à lui laisser une quelconque chance car aussitôt qu'il avait murmuré ces mots, la réponse fut des plus éloquentes.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître plus qu'il ne l'est nécessaire. Après tout, je suis déjà fiancée et je n'aie nullement l'intention d'aller à l'encontre de ce mariage. Yano est ce qu'une femme peut attendre d'un homme et il me convient parfaitement… Si j'accédais à ta demande, on se ferait perdre inutilement du temps à tous les deux et je n'en ai nullement l'intention... Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser et que tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, je vais te laisser. »**

Ses mots avaient été sans équivoque, prononcés dans un ton sec et cassant alors que son regard n'avait pas changé d'un éclat, le laissant tout simplement pantois, face à la froideur avec laquelle elle lui répondait. Cependant ses arguments tenaient la route et il savait qu'elle n'était nullement le genre de personne à aimer perdre son temps, mais le choc était et restait-le même. Ça faisait tout simplement trop mal, bien qu'il se fût préparé à cette réponse. C'est donc en silence alors qu'il sentait son cœur se comprimer un peu plus dans sa poitrine qu'il la laissa le dépasser et reprendre sa route, le laissant tout simplement déprimé et amer face à ses sentiments qu'il n'était nullement capable d'oublier.

_**Yoon Ki Suk **_

Sagement installé sur un siège près de son ami qui était résolument endormi, Ki Suk avait du vivre une longue période d'incertitude et de crainte lorsque son ami s'était endormi, presque inconscient après avoir avalé les médicaments prescrits par l'infirmière de leur université. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en celle-ci, seulement voir Yano allongé aussi paisiblement et inconsciemment, tout en sachant qu'il avait fait une vertigineuse chute quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant lui avait semblé trop soudaine pour être anodine. De plus, l'infirmière semblait avoir diagnostiqué une luxation de l'épaule gauche et elle s'était montré réservé en ce qui concernait le sort de celle-ci. En effet, le simple fait d'avoir pris le risque de le déplacer comme il l'avait fait, était l'une des choses à ne surtout pas à faire dans le cas présent. Bien entendu, il n'avait nullement réfléchi à cela, après tout, il n'était qu'un simple élève de droit et il était loin de supposer qu'en voulant aider son ami, celui-ci avait pu lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur la situation, il se sentait énormément coupable et surtout il avait peur. Peur que son inexpérience dans ce genre de cas cause un quelconque handicap à son ami. Et si seulement par sa faute celui-ci ne pouvait plus exercer une quelconque activité physique demandant un trop gros effort pour son bras, son épaule ? Que ressentirait Yano si on lui interdisait tout simplement de faire de l'escalade, voir même du piano à la suite de cet accident ? Cette simple idée le tétanisait et il ne préférait pas y songer mais le simple fait d'avoir vu tant de médecins et d'infirmières venir dans la chambre où il avait été transféré pour lui administrer des soins, sans qu'on ne le tienne au courant de rien, il ne cessait d'y penser, resserrant seulement son étreinte autour de la main de son ami qui semblait transpirer du à cette fièvre de cheval qu'il avait développé bien qu'il semblait aussi paisible que lorsqu'il dormait innocemment dans son lit après une bonne journée de cours. Le visage si parfait de son meilleur ami avait toujours été l'un de ces objets d'admiration. Yano, représentait à ses yeux le parfait métissage qu'on pouvait attendre d'un couple japo-coréen et bien qu'il préférait se tuer que d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments peut être bien plus poussés pour son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se retourner dans son lit pour admirer les traits si serein de son ami qui dormait bien paisiblement à quelques mètres de lui. Oui, parfois le visage de son meilleur ami était la dernière image qu'il emportait avec lui dans ses rêves et à l'heure actuelle, il était résolument impossible pour lui de quitter un seul instant le visage de son ami, cherchant en lui un simple détail qui pourrait lui apprendre qu'il souffrait. Une souffrance qu'il s'attribuait alors qu'il se sentait si idiot d'avoir peut- être ruiné la vie de son ami. Que deviendrait Yano s'il ne pouvait plus jouer du piano, s'il n'avait plus la possibilité de se laisser enivrer par les sons délicieux qu'il produisait du bout de ses doigts, lui qui aimait tant jouer, lui qui désirait au fond devenir un artiste tel que lui, le souhaitait ? La réponse bien qu'évidente était bien trop terrifiante en sachant qu'il en était responsable. Yano, incapable de jouer, voir d'assouvir sa passion pour l'alpinisme, ne serait résolument plus la même personne et il ne le désirait nullement, appréciant tellement cet homme qui lui faisait découvrir tant de choses.

**« Si ça peut vous rassurer, jeune homme, il n'aura aucune séquelle de son accident. Seulement, pendant quelques semaines il devra rester en convalescence et suivre une rééducation pour son épaule. Mais ça ira bien rapidement. » **

Ces mots tellement rassurants avaient été prononcés par une infirmière dans un faible sourire, qui était entrée dans la chambre sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il était tellement occupé à observer son ami, perdu dans ses tourments qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle l'avait informé de son état pour tenter d'apaiser son inquiétude qui semblait à ses yeux tellement naturelle. Souriant faiblement à cette femme qui venait baisser le niveau de la perfusion, et vérifier si l'attelle était bien posée, ainsi que l'état de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer plus fermement et tendrement la main de celui-ci au creux de la sienne. Il avait bien conscience que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps sur la ville et que les heures de visite autorisées allaient bientôt être sur le point de se terminer mais l'idée de le quitter ainsi, lui était tout simplement impensable.

**« Dites moi, ça serait possible que je reste avec lui, cette nuit ? »** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il relevait son regard vers elle. Ses yeux exprimaient son inquiétude au sujet de son ami, qu'il était tout simplement incapable de camoufler. **« Il n'a aucune famille en ville et bien que je ne sois seulement que son ami, je suis sur qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à m'avoir à ses côtés… je… je suis bien conscient qu'en tant normal les hôpitaux ne tolèrent que la famille proche mais je suis persuadé que ma présence lui sera bénéfique… Il se sentira moins perdu à son réveil étant donné qu'il a été transporté ici, inconscient… »**

Il avait bien conscient qu'il était en train de se trouver une excuse pour rester auprès de son ami mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de le quitter sans lui avoir parlé en face, sans avoir eu la possibilité d'entendre sa voix, le rassurer de nouveau sur son état, de sentir sur lui son regard bienveillant et tendre qu'il avait toujours à son attention. Il savait que ça serait seulement qu'après avoir ressenti ce bien être à son contact qu'il pourrait le laisser se reposer, reprendre des couleurs après toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser.

**« Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait y avoir de problème à ce sujet, nous fermerons les yeux sur ce détail. »** Lança l'infirmière dans un aimable clin d'œil tendre alors qu'elle retournait à ses occupations en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Soulagé, qu'on ne l'est point renvoyé chez lui, il soupira doucement en reportant son attention sur Yano alors qu'il approchait doucement son siège un peu plus près de son ami. Contemplant de nouveau les traits si paisibles de son ami, il laissa glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son ami alors qu'il ne cessait de se poser ces innombrables questions qui ne semblaient n'avoir aucune réponse à ses yeux. Tant de choses s'embrouillaient tellement dans son esprit, trop peut être même pour qu'il ait les idées claires mais les mots, qu'il murmura alors à ce moment précis, étaient plein d'une vérité qu'il était encore loin d'être capable d'assumer… C'est donc tourmenté par tous ces sentiments qu'il s'endormit auprès de son ami dans un sommeil profond, exténué lui même par tous les événements qu'il avait connu au cours de la journée. Il savait bien au fond de lui-même que son affection pour Yano, dépassait le simple stade de l'amitié mais il ne voulait pas accepter cette réalité, ayant au fond qu'une seule crainte : celle de le perdre….Une chose qu'il ne désirait nullement, il ne pourrait sûrement pas supporter le vide qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes en haut de ce mur en ayant envisagé le pire. C'est donc plus léger qu'il se laissa emporter par des songes plus doux, moins pénibles pour son esprit, alors qu'il sentait depuis quelques minutes, la chaleur de la main de Yano quitter la sienne alors que la voix de son ami lui susurrait dans une voix quelque peu étranglée par une certaine émotion et désarroi : « Aishiteru… »

Un simple mot qu'il n'avait en réalité nullement entendu, un mot qui même conscient il aurait été incapable de comprendre ne sachant, ni comprenant nullement la langue paternelle de son ami. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier ? Il en avait aucune idée et perdu dans les méandres de ses songes, il oublia bien vite ce qu'il venait de se passer, préférant se reposer, reprendre des forces dont il avait besoin. C'est lorsqu'il sentit doucement les doigts du jeune homme venir caresser doucement sa chevelure en murmurant son prénom, qu'il consentit peu à peu à s'extirper de ses songes, laissant échapper un gémissement de mécontentement d'être ainsi réveillé. Il ne savait nullement combien de temps, il s'était assoupi ainsi positionné mais il mentirait s'il disait que ce léger sommeil ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Papillonnant des yeux alors qu'il se réveillait doucement en regardant son ami, il laissa échapper un léger bâillement en mettant ses doigts devant sa bouche par égard pour son ami. Comme Yano le savait bien, le jeune homme était un être capable de s'endormir n' importe où et à n'importe quelle heure à son plus grand désarroi. D'ailleurs en principe c'était toujours lui qui le réveillait chaque matin, ce qui d'ailleurs, lui avait permit d'éviter d'être souvent en retard en cours. Souriant faiblement à son ami alors que le fil des événements lui revenait en tête, il murmura dans un ton ô empli d'inquiétude.

**« Yano…ça va bien ? Ton épaule ne te fait pas trop mal ? Si tu veux, je peux aller chercher l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne quelque chose…n'hésites pas d'accord ? »**

Il ne savait nullement ce qui se passait mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Yano. Il était bien incapable de déterminer quoi mais quelque chose dans son attitude lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait un problème. Lequel ? Il n'en savait rien mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce regard quelque peu neutre que celui-ci lui adressait depuis qu'il avait établit le contact visuel avec lui. C'est donc tout innocemment et avec une voix un peu craintive, qu'il fronça doucement un sourcil en murmurant : « Yano, tu as l'air étrange…il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon sommeil ? »

Étrange, c'était bien le mot qu'il convenait pour définir l'attitude du jeune homme à son égard. C'était comme s'il le regardait de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec les autres, avec cette nonchalance et froideur qui avait toujours fait se réputation et il n'aimait pas ça, ni même le ton qu'il employa lorsqu'il lui répondit tout simplement.

**« Je vais bien, je te remercie. Juste un peu fatigué mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je devrais me sentir bien mieux. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir veillé, c'est très gentil, mais tu ferrais mieux de rentrer au dortoir…il commence à se faire tard et demain tu as des cours, je ne voudrais nullement te déranger plus qu'il ne le faudrait. »**

Bien que poli et doux pouvaient être ses mots, ainsi emplis d'une certaine inquiétude à son égard, il n'aimait résolument pas la façon qu'il avait de le dire, ni cette lueur si neutre qu'il avait eu dans son regard. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait face à un mur de glace et l'idée que celui-ci voulait le voir disparaître de sa vue, semblait alors occuper ses pensées.

**« Tu sais… j'ai eu le feu vert d'une infirmière pour rester ici et puis j'ai qu'une heure de cours demain matin en fin de matinée donc… tu n'as nullement besoin de t'inquiéter, je ne raterai nullement mes cours en restant auprès de toi, ce soir… »**

Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu la voix un peu tremblante alors que l'idée qu'il dérangeait le jeune homme faisait de plus en plus sa place dans son esprit. Yano, quant à lui ne changeait nullement d'attitude à son égard et se contenta seulement de soupirer alors qu'il glissait sa main derrière la nuque pour décontracter ces muscles en répondant seulement.

**« Je sais, Ki Suk… je te suis reconnaissant de vouloir rester à mes côtés mais ça me gêne… surtout que toi aussi tu as eu une pénible journée. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la résidence profiter d'un matelas bien confortable que de rester à mes côtés, je t'assure. »**

Le ton avait été le même aussi déstabilisant et neutre, bien que trop poli pour être supportable à ses oreilles. Ainsi, Yano désirait le voir partir. Cette idée bien que plus cruelle qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, l'irrita profondément alors qu'il se levait doucement pour partir. Puisque celui-ci désirait qu'il le laisse tranquille, qu'il le considérait comme un gêne, il n'avait nullement plus de raison de rester en ces lieux. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir comprendre la raison d'un tel changement d'attitude à son égard ? Se sentait-il gêné de lui avoir montré une facette de sa personne si diminuée, si fragile ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être…Il était son meilleur ami et c'était justement son rôle d'être présent dans ces moments là, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant ces questions, il n'eut nullement le courage de les exprimer alors qu'il murmurait simplement.

**« Très bien alors, je vais y aller…je ne voudrais nullement te déranger plus longtemps. Tu dois te reposer également… tu veux que j'avertisse l'infirmière en passant que tu es réveillé ? »**

Son ton avait été plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, bien trop blessé par cette nonchalance avec laquelle celui-ci lui parlait. C'était comme s'il n'était plus rien à ses yeux, comme s'il n'était désormais qu'un poids, pire une simple connaissance à ses yeux. Serrant doucement les poings tout en tâchant de cacher son désarroi, il prit simplement congé en lui souhaitant un bon repos lorsque son ami lança simplement avec ce même ton qu'il méprisait désormais.

**« Non, ça ira…je vais me recoucher sous peu. Rentres bien et surtout reposes-toi bien, Ki Suk. »**

**Voila, c'est tout pour le moment et c'est ainsi que se termine le premier chapitre de cette fic. Alors qu'est ce vous en pensez ? Qu'est ce que vous envisagez pour la suite *-* ? Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à dire vos impressions sur celui ci. ça fait toujours plaisir de lire les commentaires de ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ainsi que de prendre en compte ce qu'ils disent. Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à très bientôt .  
><strong>


End file.
